ReBoRn
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: For Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest! "I DID NOT RETIRE! I WAS REJECTED!" And from then on, Frank Jaeger's life turned around.
1. Chapter 1

ReBoRn

For Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>When Frank Jaeger, or his other alias, Gray Fox, was almost close to reaching that sweet line of Heaven, he was pulled away into a new world of pain. The Shadow Moses Incident in 2005 had almost granted him the ticket to the world above, but seemed as if God had other intentions for him.<p>

What had gone wrong in Snake and his second assault on the Metal Gear REX? If anything, the 'Cyborg Ninja' had his emotions in disorder when he told Snake he had killed little Naomi's parents when she was younger.

And then when his arm was hacked off with that ridiculous laser! Frank had to snicker in his mind when he remembered what he had claimed after overwhelming the Rex's radome. '…a cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal.' Frank snorted at his words and at the next event that had happened.

He had ordered Snake to fire the damned stinger, but Snake had hesitated after he heard Liquid's inform that he, Frank Jaeger himself, would die from the resulting explosion. 'Gray Fox' had laid there on that cold, cold floor when he told Snake more and more about what he had kept inside.

Gustava Heffner, the attractive female he had wished to elope with in Calgary, 1988 Winter Olympics.

In 1999, when he was 'recovered' from Zanzibar Land and was transformed into the 'Cyborg Ninja'.

And how he would be glad to die in peace.

But some ungodly God up there decided he would have to live. To live through pain again. After that dumb blonde Liquid tried to squash him in an unseemly manner unbefitting of the Fox's stature, Frank could hardly breathe. Yes, his grafted exoskeleton had allowed him to survive the hit, and after that, he had seen white.

"Oh look, he's coming up from his sleep!" A girl's voice reached his ears, and Frank recoiled when he felt a soft hand touch his skin. The thought registered in his mind immediately. He hadn't felt skin in _ages_. So admittedly, feeling skin on his own was surprising, and his silver-white eyes opened to a world of color.

Color? Frank's eyes took in a head of turquoise colored hair, and deep blue eyes. Upon seeing the concern and the roundness of the face, Frank concluded it was a girl. Probably his age or somewhat close. Blonde white bangs shadowed silver eyes, and Frank propped himself up to survey the room.

Hey, instincts never leave.

He was in a comfortable hospital room, and curiously enough, only three people were there. The girl, a golden blond haired boy, and a red head.

"Hey, what's your name! My name's Roy!" the red head exclaimed cheerfully, and silver eyes blinked, and Frank answered in a low voice, "Frank Jaeger. Where am I?" He demanded, stretching unused muscles and cracking his neck. The golden haired boy looked with unease at the turquoise haired female, and Roy left the room announcing, "I'm getting Master Hand."

Goldie looked at Blue hair and he started to speak in a placid tone. "Well, first things first. My name is Isaac, her name is Lyn, and Roy is a retired-"Isaac was interrupted by Roy's shout, "I DID _NOT_ RETIRE! I WAS REJECTED!" Lyn had winced at the loud voice the boisterous red head had, and Frank had too. Isaac cringed, and with a hot blue glare at the door the red head had left through, continued, "…Smasher."

Lyn took over, and Frank couldn't help but see that both wielded swords. "So are **you** Smashers?" Frank asked curiously, absentmindedly taking out an IV tube. Lyn winced and replied, "Nah, we're _assisting them_." Her voice turned into a mocking tone, and she had crossed her arms in an attempt to get rid of her anger.

"Is the man up and ready?" A disembodied voice asked, interrupting their conversation, and a baritone voice answered, "If he can think with such clarity, then he is Master Hand." Frank recoiled farther into the white bed when he saw two beings come in.

A floating gloved hand, and a humanoid purple cat. "Gray Fox, right?" The glove asked in a cheerful tone. Isaac stood stony-faced as 'Master' Hand floated next to Frank. "Sure." Frank slipped into a monotone. "I sure am _glad_ that you could participate as an Assist Trophy-"Master Hand was stopped by Frank's sudden outburst.

"_Trophy_? I didn't just come back to life so I could be a _trophy_!" Frank hissed, his hand instinctively reaching for an invisible sword. When he wildly looked around the room for it, Frank twitched when he saw his exoskeleton and mask on a mannequin next to his bed, and his sword in the humanoid cat's hand.

He jumped out of bed only to be restrained by unknown hands. Subconsciously, Frank already realized he was just shorts and was unarmed, but…

Instincts prevail.

"Give. Me. That. Sword." Frank growled, and Master Hand wagged a finger at him and said, "I _could_ let you go back to your world, you know." The famed Gray Fox stopped fighting, and looked at the sentient being suspiciously. "We just need to make a _deal_." Master Hand accented the word, 'deal'.

Frank jutted his chin out in defiance and retorted, "How 'bout you let me go away, get my sword, take an adventure with that lovely lady and Isaac, and leave you in the dust?" Lyn snorted, and Isaac choked on a glass of water he had gotten. Master Hand tensed and said quietly, "Your work starts tomorrow, whether you like it or not." He snapped his fingers, and Frank Jaeger slumped on the wall unconscious, but all healed.

"You," Master Hand pointed at Isaac, who stood as rigid as a pole. "Get him ready for tomorrow, and **you**," Master Hand switched his finger to Lyn who stared back at him emotionlessly, "Tell him when and how Hands' Apartments work." He turned, and went out the door along with Mewtwo in a cold fury.

* * *

><p>"I rescue him Mewtwo, <em>me<em>. I rescue him and I get this?" Master Hand raged, curling up into a fist. Mewtwo floated along beside him and replied in a cool voice, "We saw how he lived, Master Hand, so we can't blame him for feeling like that. And do you remember how we got his exoskeleton off to restore his usual self? He _begged_ for the anesthetic."

Master Hand snorted in contempt. To the Smashers, he showed kindness and was patient and polite with them. But with the Assist Trophies…Master Hand had no patience for them. It was just…unusual to see an Assist Trophy go against him. Mewtwo could feel his annoyance without using any powers.

"Breakfast is coming soon, and the cooks need to finish glazing the cinnamon rolls." Mewtwo informed Master Hand, glancing at a nearby window. The red dawn shone through.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Frank…" Lyn muttered as Isaac prepared a bucket of ice-cold water. "Lyn, move. This is gonna wake him up." Isaac dumped the water on Frank's head and heard a low groan. "Son of a…" Frank moaned, holding his head, but decided against the last word as Lyn looked murderous.<p>

"Ugh…What'd the massive almighty being do to me…?" Frank groaned, clutching his head. An amused Isaac looked down on him and replied, "Well, you gotta big day ahead of you Frankie! We've got the entire complex to see, look at the new Smashies, and then drink the day over!"

Frank looked at Lyn bemused. "Drink?" He asked. "I gotta six-pack of Red Bull in my room." Isaac answered happily, putting his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion. Lyn smiled, and the Gray Fox was at a loss.

"So…When's breakfast?" Frank changed the subject quickly. His silver eyes gleamed with amusement when he saw their sheepish faces. "Ah…would you like chocolate chip or smores?" Lyn pulled out six granola bars in front of Frank's face. Frank leaned his head against the wall with a sad face on.

"I'll take the chocolate chip, thanks." Frank retorted, snatching a chocolate chip bar out of her hand hungrily eating it. His light blonde hair fell over his face and he heedlessly ignored the fact _again_ he wasn't wearing any clothing besides a pair of baggy shorts. After finishing the five bars, Isaac wordlessly handed him a tight fitting black t-shirt and brown flip-flops.

Lyn snickered as Frank turned red. "So…tour?" Frank hesitantly asked, and Isaac threw him a belt, scabbard, and his sword. Putting all of them on his body, Frank rubbed his neck. "Kitchen's first, then the rooms, then _our_ rooms, and finally the 'play' rooms." Lyn explained, throwing him a mask that hid the top part of his face.

"What's **this** for?" Frank asked, holding it curiously in his hands. "It's supposed to hide your identity, dummy." Isaac choked out, and Frank glared at him in return. He coughed instead, "Tour?" Isaac turned bright red, and he tugged Frank and Lyn's collar to the door. "To the kitchen!" The golden haired boy yelled.

* * *

><p>Frank inhaled deeply the scent of buttered rolls. "Mm…Why couldn't you get me this for <strong>my<strong> breakfast?" He asked teasingly to Lyn, who flushed furiously.

The kitchens had brick red tiles, and granite counters. Two chefs, a young pale blonde boy and a lanky green capped male were toasting bread and roasting meat, running around all over the place.

However, they took the time to introduce themselves, and for that Frank was grateful. "Luigi, and this is my-a assistant Toon Link-a!" The green hat said in a thick Italian voice. Frank inclined his head politely, and Toon Link looked at him with curiosity.

After that, they moved on to the 'play' room since Isaac was too high on Monster to go to the Smashers' rooms yet. Frank was simply amazed at the technology the Hands' had. All types of game consoles were there, along with millions of games they had manufactured. Shelves and shelves of movies were lined up next to at least _five_ TVs, and an Xbox laid helplessly on its side.

After the 'play' room, Isaac dragged them to the front door, just in time for Frank to see an old friend. Frank stumbled into Lyn when he saw Snake signing his signature on the roster with a flourish. Prodding Lyn in the back, Frank hastily whispered, "You mind if I say hi?" Isaac noticed this, and wordlessly shook his head.

"We can't interact with them on their first day Frank!" Isaac hissed back when Frank swore at him. "He's a _friend_ that's all! What's wrong with a friendly hello?" the Gray Fox demanded, his hand going to his sword. Lyn sighed, "It's…it's just a rule Frank."

Frank Jaeger clenched his hand tightly, and let the matter go. "Then…let's get a drink." He said, resigned to not seeing his friend. Isaac looked at him in surprise, and said incredulously, "At 4 PM? Geez, aren't _you_ crazy!"

Frank looked out a window absentmindedly and muttered, "I'd rather drink myself to the point of being deranged, but then again meeting Snake sane would be nicer."

Lyn snickered, and she tossed her ponytail back. "You want to go watch the new Smashies get their orientation then?"Frank inclined his head when a thought came to him.

"How long have I been out…?" the Gray Fox asked. After seeing a few gray hairs on Snake's head (He had sharp eyes), it made him rather worried. Isaac warily moved out of the way when Frank turned his intense silver eyes on him. "Um…Give or take a few years or so…RUN LYN RUN!" Isaac screamed as he dashed away to a room which Lyn had dubbed, 'obstacle room'.

Lyn followed close behind as a raging white-blonde haired man raced after them. "GET BACK HERE!"

Somewhere below, a lone mercenary tensed as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in three years.

* * *

><p>Isaac inhaled a deep breath as he hung overhead, hanging by a single iron bar. Lyn had taken refuge behind a fallen punching bag, and was stealthily sneaking sideways so she could reach a pile of pillows and a long metal pole. They had both refused to turn on the light, and were anxiously waiting for the arrival of their fuming new roommate.<p>

'Where are you Frank…?' Isaac worried, biting his lip. And then his question was answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, this is for Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest. More later. Oh, just so you know, the Gray Fox's real name really <strong>_**is**_** Frank Jaeger. Or something else. I got it off the Wiki (Which I think is very reliable!) So this is going to be three chapters, hopefully being at **_**least **_**2,000 words each. Constructive criticism welcomed, or just review for the heck of it!**

**Also, 'Smash Mansion' is now to be called 'Hands' Apartment'!**

**Word Count: 2,058**


	2. Chapter 2

**ReBoRn**

For Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest

I just forgot something…Something very important…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOTLINE! There. :D

* * *

><p>The Gray Fox shrugged his former exoskeleton on his body, and soon replaced the mask he wore for the other one. His sword was still belted on his body, but Frank had returned it for a shorter one. Creeping out of the hospital room again, Frank Jaeger slipped through the hallways easily, reaching the gym room. Holding his sword close to his chest, Frank flicked the lights on, took a swift glance around the room, and turned it back off.<p>

His mask's middle hole glowed an eerie red, and he grinned beneath it. He had already known where Isaac and Lyn were, but what was the fun without scaring them a little? Sheathing his sword, Frank tackled Lyn, laughing as he did so.

"Gah! What the heck Frank!" Lyn shrieked, giggling as she did so. The lights turned on, and Frank abandoned Lyn to jump Isaac, who was smirking at them. Isaac fell to the ground heavily, the air pushed out of him, and he instinctively sent a Psyenergy hand at the 'Cyborg Ninja'. Frank cursed when he saw the yellow palm racing towards him.

"FREAK!" Frank yelled as he was pushed away roughly. Try as he might, he couldn't avoid it. Lyn had burst out laughing and Isaac wheezed with held laughter.

"F-Freak, Frank? Really?" Isaac coughed, and then grimaced.

"Dang, your fat!" The boy commented, holding his stomach. Frank glared at the golden haired boy, and picked himself up with a low groan from the wall.

"Shut it Goldilocks." Frank muttered, stretching his sore muscles. Isaac immaturedly glared.

"Anyways, your mask looks a bit freaky y'know?" Lyn remarked, coming up close to inspect it. Not noticing the flush that came with her close proximity, Frank coughed once to let Isaac know of his discomfort.

Luckily, Isaac decided to save his friend from the danger, and interrupted her musing, "It's time for orientation kids!" He said cheerfully, and simultaneously, Lyn and Frank glared at him.

"You're about our age if not younger!" Frank accused the obviously looking younger boy. Isaac sniffed, and tugged the back of their collars to lead them to the auditorium.

"We're going to meet our new Smashies." He said brashly.

"Yep, he's younger than us." Lyn observed, noting the long legged gait Frank walked with.

On the other hand, now that no one was running away, Frank now had a clear mind and was reflecting what happened. '_Lesse here…my arm…stupid hand probably reattached it…'_ Frank thought morosely as he was pulled along a corridor. Then he jerked as he remembered something. "Wait, Isaac!" Frank hissed, pulling away. "I need to change from this! I can't have Snake having any outbursts on how I'm supposed to be dead!"

Lyn scoffed, "Trust me, this world works differently than others Frank. I was a mother back in my land, to Roy, and look at me now." Frank stumbled as he pulled away.

"A mom?" He demanded, incredulous beyond belief. Truly he had been pulled into some kind of mad world…Somewhat like Alice in that Lewis Caroll book.

Lyn shrugged and replied, "Like I said, the world works differently."

When Frank finally pulled away from the deranged golden haired boy, said golden haired boy screamed up at him while he was racing to take off the exoskeleton and mask, "YOU'VE GOT A MINUTE FRANKIE!" Isaac's voice was heard from below. Extracting himself from the exoskeleton, Frank threw off the mask and replaced it with the other one. Just in case, (Actually, he was a little paranoid), he took a sword with him.

Running downstairs, Isaac had grabbed his arm and Lyn's and flew down a hallway to kick a solid wooden door open.

"Helloo Mastie!" Isaac, still caught in the spur of the moment grinned at the sentient being. Lyn elbowed him in the ribs, and Frank searched over the stunned audience.

"A fox, a wolf, a bird, a crazy looking robot, oh there's Snake, and…what the firetruck is _that_?" Frank murmured to Lyn who followed his gray gaze to Meta Knight.

"Don't ridicule him unless you want to die. It's Meta Knight, or what Isaac calls, Meat Night." Lyn hissed, clenching her fist when she saw the amused gazes of a few sword-wielders. Frank inclined his head when he caught the stare of Snake, and he couldn't help but muffle a snicker as a cough.

Isaac glanced at him before asking Master Hand, "When's the match?"

Master Hand who had frozen in place slowly turned towards him. "Rooms please." He said in a placid tone, and Frank hastily pulled them out of the room, shooting a dark look at Marth, Ike, and Roy. Frank rushed out and dragged them to Isaac's apartment on the next floor.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Isaac's room was a complete pigpen. Lyn made a horrified face when she stepped on a hard piece of candy. Isaac's bed was haphazard at best, and his floor was littered with old papers and dart boards. A TV sat shoved against the wall and a small stove was on a miniature granite counter. Above, a cupboard, which was half open, showed packages of Cup of Noodles, Pretzel sticks, hot chocolate, and the usual boys' drink, Monster.<p>

"I thought you said you had Red Bull?" Frank couldn't help but ask, mischievously grinning at the embarrassed look on Isaac's face.

He muttered, "Eh…must've drank it before you woke up." Frank mussed his hair good-naturedly. Lyn however, slung an arm over his shoulders and steered him to a knife rack.

"So…you drank up all the beer without me, huh, Isaac?" Lyn asked in an over sweet voice that _dripped_ with deadliness. Isaac gulped, and he tried to run away from a knife wielding woman.

Frank leaned against a wall, laughing quietly every now and then. He grinned a real smile, unlike the fake ones he would give before, and he snickered to Isaac who was currently being beaten around, "Feel good to be smacked around by a girl?"

The Venus Adept glared at him and stuck out his tongue childishly. Pushing his palm towards the 'Cyborg Ninja', Isaac sent a familiar, glowing yellow, _large_ hand at Frank who cussed at the last second.

"Shi-!"

Lyn sat back and pulled out a Monster. Popping it open she took a long draught from it. Excusing herself, she simply said, "I need to change if we're going to smash ourselves." Frank, who was being pulverized against the wall, nodded and futilely kicked the yellow thumb. Isaac grinned deviously at Frank and sent three more smaller hands at the unfortunate silver haired male, one being a simple palm thrust, another a fist, and the last one having it's middle finger stuck out. Before she left through the door in her room, she threw the Monster can into the garbage can neatly, noting that the garbage can was completely empty, save for her Monster can...

* * *

><p>In the sanctuary of her room, Lyn changed quickly into a pair of sweats and a comfortable tank-top. She still kept the sword, and she replaced her sandals for slippers. Fortunately, Lyn had her room right next to Isaac's and curiously Frank's. Next to Isaac, (His left), was Jill's room. Next to Frank's room, (His right), was Shadow's room. Lyn left her room to go next door when she heard raucous laughter on the lower floor.<p>

Peering below, she was disgusted by what she saw. A fight already…? The thought ran in her mind as she leaned against the banister. Ike and Marth had engaged in a sword fight with Roy rooting for his friend. A lone figure standing in the shadows caught her attention, and she leaned farther so she could see.

"Guys! Look! It's Lyn!" An excited voice drew her attention away from the shadow to Roy, who was pointing at her. Lyn vanished, and disappeared into Isaac's room the moment Snake walked up the stairs. Snake eyed the doors for a minute, and for a second, he thought he heard the only man to achieve 'Fox' in FOXHOUND again laugh.

'But that's not possible anyways.' Snake thought, remembering the explosion afterwards at 2005. He set a couple of his 'toys' on the top of the door frames just in case though.

* * *

><p>Frank Jaeger tensed when he heard the door squeaked, but relaxed when he saw it was Lyn…In casual clothing. "So we're gettin' smashed tonight?" He asked, throwing another Monster can at her. She saw that he was holding a bottle of vodka in his own hands, and Isaac was carrying a Jack Daniels in the crook of his arm, both sitting on the couch on opposite sides, obviously stolen from the kitchen.<p>

Upon seeing her disapproving look, they both said in sync, "It was his idea." They glared at each other, and Lyn hopelessly laughed and she sank into a cushy arm chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time later...<strong>

**9:45 PM**

Hearing the laughs below, Frank nudged Isaac's well toned chest with his toe. "Are they 'aving a party?" He slurred, raising the vodka to show Lyn that it was already half-gone.

Isaac yawned, and sleepily clinked his bottle with Frank's. Lyn, still sober, felt a buzz go in her head. Inwardly, she groaned. Their party was getting started! Well, not exactly since they hadn't gone through many bottles, but you get what I mean...Right?

Instead, she coughed to gain the drunkards' attention. "Ahem. Guys, it seems that we have a brawl to attend to." Lyn prodded them in their foreheads when they didn't respond, and then threatened, "If you men don't get up, then I'll castrate you both with a rusty spoon and then I'll make you _each_ eat twenty does of chili pepper in a Cup of Noodles."

Frank struggled to get up after he heard the castrate part, and silver eyes widened at the chili pepper part. Isaac however had stayed in the same place, and had started to snore. Lyn face palmed, and she muttered to Frank, "Don't bother waking him up…" she crept close to Isaac's ear, "He'_s not very famous_ to be summoned."

Isaac bolted upright, and Lyn fully took in what he and Frank were wearing. Isaac had changed into a sleeveless dark blue shirt and dark pants, and Frank still had his clothes that Isaac had given him, plus the mask.

"Be right back, I gotta change!" Frank yelled, dashing out of the room along with Isaac pushing her out.

"CHANGIN' BROTHER!" Isaac yelled, locking the door after Lyn left. Lyn had rushed to her room and changed to her usual attire, and Frank had hastily pulled his exoskeleton and other mask on. Isaac had swept his golden cloak on, and had put on his small parts of armor.

In all, Lyn had actually changed her clothes, but Isaac and Frank had just put other layers on top of the casual garments.

"So what do we do?" Gray Fox blankly asked, and the 'glowing red ocular thing' was turned to Lyn who sat on a bench.

"We wait until one of us gets- Frank!" She said distractedly since Frank's arm had started to dematerialize. Frank grimaced at the feeling.

"I better not be summoned by a pansy…" He grumbled, and he almost laughed at the astonished looks of Isaac and Lyn.

"Frank, or what other people will recognize you as 'Gray Fox', you'll be invincible, alright? And you only get a limited amount of time." Isaac quickly informed, and Frank's fingers disappeared.

"Like I said, "Frank said in a monotone voice, "I better not be summoned by a pansy. AND WE BETTER HAVE THAT PARTY TONIGHT ISAAC! I WAS HARDLY DIZZY!"

Isaac gaped at his friend, and yelled as the 'Gray Fox's' head disappeared, "YOU WERE _HARDLY_ DRUNK?"

* * *

><p>Snake impatiently waited for the Assist Trophy to come, and he tripped impossibly on the slick surface of Final Destination. A familiar ally, who he had not seen in three years, had appeared and had simply stood there, facing a camera. "What am I supposed to be doing?" Gray Fox's voice asked in a dead voice.<p>

"…You're kidding me." Snake deadpanned, batting aside a stray arrow with one of his C4s he had planted earlier. Frank shrugged his shoulders in reply, and did what he did best when he saw who Snake was staring at before, Ganondorf.

He diced 'im.

Snake followed along with him, utilizing his training with Big Boss to the full extent. They fought side by side until Snake got caught in one of Ganondorf's Warlock Punches. Frank winced at the power of it, and swiftly covered for his friend with a quick slash of his sword.

As Snake reentered the battle with a renewed vigor, Frank got Ganondorf in the leg, and Snake hurriedly kicked him in the head. The Gray Fox casually started up a conversation, "So how's Naomi?" Snake stumbled for words for a minute before staying silent.

A look of horror crossed Frank's face, and unknown to Snake, Frank lowered his head before taking out his depression on Ganondorf. He quietly asked, "What happened?" Snake stayed silent as he pulled out a grenade and lobbed it at Ganondorf thoughtfully, tilting his head as it exploded in a flower of flames.

"Nothing happened." He gruffly replied pulling out another grenade and popped the pin. Frank pursed his lips at the obvious lie, but ignored it in favor of taking his anger out on Ganondorf. He felt a strange sensation but rolled his shoulders in an effort to get rid of it. "So what's happened with you, 'No.1 Fan'?" Snake teased the older man who sniffed in reply.

"Trust me; it was agonizingly painful and relaxing to know I didn't have to listen to explosions my friend." Frank said in reply, grimly remembering the pain that came with reattaching and taking off his exoskeleton. Snake bobbed his head in reply after executing a combo of kicks and punches on the now pulverized Ganondorf.

The Gray Fox felt a feeling similar to the one he felt before appearing, and before his feet went up in smoke, he saw Isaac pushing that recognizable yellow hand towards Snake, and Frank mumbled before he disappeared in smoke, "Jump."

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz. ReBoRn is almost done! Right, so to clear a few things:<strong>

**1) Lyn, Isaac, and Frank are above the age of 21, got it?  
>2) I always did wonder how Assist Trophies popped up during Brawl, so 'dematerialization' was my best bet.<br>3) Bleh, I hate making people OOC, but it's unavoidable when you haven't played any of these characters' games. (AKA, MGS, Fire Emblem, Golden Sun, etc, etc...)  
>4) Thanks to Foxpilot who reviewed on the first chaptered and (thankfully) pointed out some mistakes! (That I most likely will do some other time, oops)<br>5) Criticize, but do not flame!  
>6) And yes, I have been joining a lot of contests lately, haven't I?<br>7) Oh, just because Frank blushes at Lyn does _not_ mean he likes her, got it?  
>8) Humans react when an attractive opposite of gender approaches by blushing. So Frank blushes because he thought Lyn was attractive, but then again, don't people usually think that?<br>9) I'm rambling...Haha.**

**Word Count: 2,365**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ReBoRn**_

For Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Besides the plotline, that is.

**Short AN: I changed the rating for this chapter…See why below.**

* * *

><p>Isaac watched his hasty opponent scurry away from his Psyenergy hand, and scowled. He sent two more in succession before disappearing in a puff of smoke hastily, unlike Frank's slow disappearance.<p>

Coming back to where Lyn and Frank were, he demanded, "Why'd you tell him about my special move?" Frank, who had been poking an expensive porcelain vase off its wooden pedestal, stopped it from tumbling over the edge with a small hit by the flat of his blade.

Looking at Isaac behind his mask, Frank replied, "Would you have done the same to a friend?"

Isaac snorted, and Lyn twirled her own sword nonchalantly. She then pointed it at a stray window, eyeing the white gleam that came with the moonlight.

"Calm down Isaac, the point is, we're assisting the Smashers and their opponent _should_ be running away from us." Lyn replied. Isaac pouted indignantly while Frank patted his friend's shoulders to comfort him.

"So who else is assisting the tournament?" Frank swiftly turned the subject, and Isaac grinned deviously.

"Wanna visit 'em?" Isaac asked, and Lyn shot straight up, a look of concern on her face. The Gray Fox looked at the Venus Adept, and then gazed out the window thoughtfully.

Isaac narrowed his blue eyes, and he crossed his arms. Then he stalked over to Frank and Lyn, and pulled them up stubbornly from their seat. "Just agree to see _**one **__**person**_ and _then_ we can get drunk to our heart's content!" Isaac pleaded, as he struggled to lift the Cyborg Ninja up from his seat. Said Cyborg Ninja raised an invisible eyebrow, and took off the mask.

"_Who_?" Frank asked, suspicion coloring his tone. Sitting up, he rubbed his silver eyes wearily as Isaac tried to look innocent. Lyn stared at the golden haired boy warily, and then she stood up, stretching her arms.

"Might as well see since the brawl just ended." Lyn said, then she shrugged when she heard the slight exclamation of Frank's 'Who won?'

Isaac rubbed his temple, and wrinkled his nose as the faint sounds of screams were heard. "Seems like your friend did!" He said cheerfully, and then began tugging them to a certain room.

Lyn sweat dropped, and valiantly tried pulling away when she saw who Isaac was pulling them to. "I swear Isaac, the minute he friggin' _flirts _with me I'll slice off your limbs one by _one_!"

Frank stumbled when he heard Isaac's retort, "And then I'll make him _kiss_ you!" He snickered at Lyn's hissed cuss, and then almost tripped when they arrived at a door, with two symbols burnt into it; a katana and a cross between a sword and a gun. The Gray Fox put his mask back on for the sake of hiding his identity.

Who knew who was behind the door?

"Who's this guy?" The Gray Fox wondered quietly, and the door opened to reveal a dirty blonde haired boy and a gangster looking, muscled man slashing at each other wildly; the dirty blonde hair one occasionally shooting pink bullets. "Disregard what I said earlier," Frank muttered, "Who are these _guys_?"

The two males abruptly stopped fighting when they saw the audience. The taller, gangster one was openly staring at Lyn, and Frank swore that the man's sunglasses flashed pink for a second. "Goroh…" A sound, low and even, came from the shorter one, "I believe we have visitors."

Goroh turned his head to face his companion, and Isaac pushed his friends in, only to have Frank recoil when Goroh stood near him. The man was huge!

"Shaddup Saki." Goroh sneered at the sword/gun wielding boy, and Saki leveled the hybrid of the sword and gun at his roommate. Frank surveyed the room with a glance, and summed it up to one thing:

Bipolar.

One side, the left, had its floor covered with beer bottles, and looked the bed's covers with in a pile. Socks were littered under the bed, and the only clean thing he could find within the mess was a black scabbard.

The other side, the right, was Spartan-like. A bed was in the corner, and an overhanging maple shelf held a stack of clothes. A rack was probably meant to hold the frightening weapon Saki held in his hands.

"So what can I do for the young Miss Lyn?" Goroh asked, adopting a thoughtful pose.

Saki slapped the back of his head, and asked, "Don't mind him. Who's the new guy?" Isaac placed his hands behind his head, and Lyn answered.

"His name's Frank Jaeger. And Isaac wanted you to meet him, plus the fact he might invite you…" She paled at the future. Goroh was known to smash and ruin furniture when he was drunk, and Saki turned hyper and rather creepy.

With Isaac and Frank's low tolerance…Lyn shuddered at the possibility.

"Invite me where?" Saki asked, curiosity in his malachite colored eyes as Lyn took her friends' arms and pulled them to the door.

"Nowhere!" Lyn brightly exclaimed, slamming the door behind them, only to have Goroh's blade stop it from closing fully. Isaac kicked the blade futilely with his boot until Frank slapped the blade away from the door with his own.

* * *

><p>"Let's get drunk!" Isaac cheered as Lyn strode to Isaac's room; throwing them in there while she went to change <em>again<em> into casual clothing. As she left them, the infamous Gray Fox lay there as Isaac threw off his armor and yellow scarf into a heap near his bed.

He nudged Frank with a bare foot, and said, "Hey, you gonna change out of the suit? It'll get uncomfortable if we start lounging around." Isaac said thoughtfully, before pulling the mask away revealing a sleeping and snoring Frank Jaeger. Hanging his head, Isaac came up with a devious idea.

The golden haired boy crept up to his ear, and blew really hard. Frank shot straight up, and accidentally punched Isaac in the stomach. Blinking, Frank mechanically looked to see a wheezing Isaac and a pajama garbed Lyn standing in the doorway. Rubbing his silver eyes, Frank's eyes flashed beneath his blonde hair. "What's going on?" He asked blankly.

Isaac coughed, and stumbled to the cabinet holding the drinks. "Y-You frikkin' slugged me y-yeh id-idiot!" He choked as he rummaged for a can of Red Bull. He bent over; still gasping for breath when he found the drink. His face brightened to say, "The only thing I'll thank Mastie for is that he always sets these cupboards!"

Frank raised an eyebrow and he grinned when Isaac pulled out a twelve-pack of beer. Lyn looked at it barely before revealing a large crate that she was holding behind her back. Opening it, Frank and Isaac leaned in to widen their eyes comically at its content.

Four bottles of alcohol lay in there with three rock-glasses. A bundle of straws were neatly packed into the side, a large bowl, and a piece of paper had two words in it.

**Mind Eraser**

Lyn shrugged at the boys' stares and said, "You wanted to get smashed, so we're getting drunk tonight boys!" She grinned, and placed the crate upside down before carefully taking out the contents. She poured the alcohol in the bowl, and then mixed it thoroughly. Pouring each of them a shot, she picked her glass up and looked at it intently.

Frank gulped it down without a second thought, and immediately jumped to his feet, choking. "A-are you trying to poison me, Lyn?" He gasped, clutching his throat dramatically. Eyeing Frank's theatrics, Isaac also drank his in one gulp.

"GAH!" He yelled, dropping the glass in his first taste of the Mind Eraser. "You, you, you murderer!" Isaac choked out, rolling on the ground fitfully. Critically, Lyn drained her shot in one gulp, wincing as it went down.

"Now _that's_ alcohol." Lyn sighed in content, and Frank rolled to face her in surprise. She ignored him, and filled the glasses again. "Let's have another one!"

Isaac held his throat in horror. Lyn's turquoise eyes narrowed into slits and she leaned close to Isaac's face before scoffing, "I can hold my liquor better than you."

Isaac sat straight up, and he grimly drank all his shot again in a gulp. He swayed in place, and his cyan colored eyes went hazy for a minute. Frank cautiously sipped it again, wincing at the taste before his silver eyes went upward in pure ecstasy.

After the first taste of terror…it wasn't that bad! Frank tasted a hint of sweetness on his taste-buds, and he drank the rest of it down. Slamming his glass onto the crate, he said, "Anymore for the poor, retired soldier?" Lyn and Isaac laughed, and Lyn poured more.

Three shots later, Isaac heard a distant yell, and a crash. "Wha' 'appen?" He slurred, and he blearily saw Frank topple over on his bed. A loud snore pierced through the thick curtain, and Lyn's usually musical-like voice thickly replied.

"Frank dropped, and I think I _really_ needa drop…" Lyn said before her head slumped against the wall. Isaac snorted, and he fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands' Apartments<strong>

**3:00 PM**

"GET YOUR SORRY POSTERIORS OVER YOU DRUNKEN FOOLS!" A loud voice rang through the entire complex in the afternoon. A snoozing Frank jerked up to have his head to greet a headache.

Scratch that.

Migraine.

Lyn held her head in her hands and moaned curses. Isaac still slept, so the two sword wielders had a quiet moment.

Nothing romantic though.

"How was your night?" Frank winced, and staggered from the bed to the wall opposite of the one Lyn was.

She muttered sarcastically, "Absolutely fantastic, you foxy b-." Lyn caught herself from swearing when she heard the innocent laughs of children outside the window. A yellow Pikmin poked its head through said window, and cocked his head curiously. It left after satisfying its curiousity.

The sun's light shone through the window, and Frank relaxed in the warm light.

But before his second day being alive began, he still had one question to be answered.

"So when you were brought to this place, did you already die?" Frank quietly asked, and Lyn glared at specks of dust that scattered.

"It's how Master Hand finds his trophies. If we've already died, and we aren't needed anymore, then we're brought to these apartments, and brought back to life." Lyn softly said, and kept on going though Frank felt cold, "The floating limb's brother called it in his insane way, 'ReBoRn', and it stayed that way." She spied a black marker where she was, and wrote it out on Isaac's wall to let her companion know.

Isaac's low moan was heard, and a rough mutter broke the peacefulness. "What happened last night…?" He groaned, propping himself up and Lyn's hoarse snicker was heard. His blue eyes were in a daze, and he rolled on his side.

"Nice night?" An unfamiliar voice was heard, and Frank turned his head to see a black hedgehog with red highlights. "Master Hand wants to see you since you guys skipped about…ten brawls today." He said in a monotone, and left quickly.

Frank stumbled to the cupboard, and he sighed in relief after he found a Monster. Popping it open, he took a long draught. Throwing one to Lyn, while walking over to Isaac to pull him up from his current fetal position, Frank hauled Isaac to the window. She took a long drink, and disgustedly threw it into the trashcan.

"Mmph…What are you doing?" Isaac mumbled sleepily, and Frank pried his eyes open to face the bright sunlight.

"GAK!" Isaac yelled, recoiling while Lyn laughed. Isaac grumbled, "This part I hate about Hands' Apartments. Stupid sun, stupid hangovers, insane friends…" Frank flicked him on the temple in reply.

"Says the insane one." Lyn commented, and Isaac acknowledged her with a blank blink.

"It feels like I'm being reborn _again_ after that damned drink you gave us, Lyn." Isaac observed, and Frank looked out the window to see a ball flying towards the glass at a high velocity.

"I would duck, Isaac." Frank stated The Venus Adept looked at him with suspicion, and asked:

"W-!"

A blur of red and white smashed on the top of his head, and Isaac comically fell to the ground with a starstruck face. Frank stuck his head out the window and shouted out to a baseball cap wearing boy, "Thanks for making our job a lot easier!"

"GET THE EFF OVER HERE YOU EFFIN' SLACKERS!" Master Hand's bellowed, and Lyn stood up quickly.

"Happy to be 'ReBoRn' again, eh, Isaac?" Frank asked, leaving the room to change.

"We lead such a happy life." Lyn deadpanned, moving to her room to refresh from last night.

"'ReBoRn', hm?" Isaac mumbled to himself, pulling on his scarf. He grinned as the small pieces of armor came on his body. Pulling the scuffed, dark, leather boots he owned to his feet, Isaac looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>1) I know that MoD wanted some action in here, but I told myself that I had to stick to my three chapter thing. The thing is, I was (And I still do) burdened with GATE homework, therefore the reason the ending was rushed. If anything bothered you, I'll make sure to fix it. Don't count on bribing me to make more chapters though.<strong>

**2) OK, to clear things up, I changed the 'firetruck' to something else because of the advice from my friend. So...now I gotta edit stuff!**

**3) The beautiful (note the sarcasm) ending of 'ReBoRn'. Review and Criticize!**

**Word Count: 2,167**


End file.
